1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reloading ammunition and more specifically to a removable one piece folding primer feeding tray, which includes a top accessible dispensing valve for controlling the flow of primers to a primer actuation device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,305 to Lee discloses a tool for installing primers in ammunition cartridges. The Lee '305 patent includes an elongated body, a carrier element engageable with the body, a primer cap driving pin slidable in the cartridge element, a shell holder support in the body, a hand operating lever and a toggle link pivotal retained on the hand operating lever. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,223 to Blodgett et al. discloses a cartridge priming device with safety guard. The Blodgett et al. includes a primer receiving station for holding a single primer for insertion into a cartridge, a primer reservoir operable to hold a plurality of primers, a primer passage for directing primers from the reservoir to the primer receiving station and a guard shiftable to protect the primer passage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,034 to Lee et al. discloses a safety prime feeding device. The Lee et al. patent includes a tray base, a tray cover, a bearing yoke, a priming pin and an elevator pin. U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,034 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety into this patent application.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a removable one piece folding primer feeding tray, which includes a plurality of viewing windows to determine the amount of primers being fed; and a top accessible dispensing valve for controlling the flow of primers to a primer actuation device.